The invention relates to a nail straightener. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for guiding the growth of an ingrown toenail or fingernail, to allow it to grow in properly.
Ingrown toenails and fingernails is perhaps one of the most common afflictions resulting from improper grooming. It is especially prevalent with toenails. A combination of improper cutting and poorly fitting shoes can usually result in a toenail growing inward, against the skin. The resulting condition, known commonly as an ingrown toenail, can be extremely painful, making it difficult to walk or even stand.
Frequently, ingrown toenails can require surgery to correct. The surgery can be quite painful, and can require considerable time to recover. In addition, many people neglect the ingrown toenail to the point that it may become infected. Once infected, the ingrown toenail can cause further complications and health hazards.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.